The invention relates to guiding systems, and particularly to securing a guiding system for counterweights in performance rigging in places of entertainment.
Performance rigging includes numerous items of equipment including curtains, lights, scenic elements and other performance enhancements that must be moved up and down or in and out of the performance space balanced by counterweights. Typically, counterweights are installed in frames that are, in turn, guided by long runners either singly or in pairs.
A generally vertical runner is usually connected to a generally horizontal support member by attachment means such as bolts passing through attachment holes in the runners and the support. In order that the runner can be vertically adjustable relative to the support, a plurality of attachment holes must be provided along at least a portion of the height of the runner.
Furthermore, a plurality of support members may be necessary, in which case there must be a correspondence between the separation of the support members and the spacing of the particular attachment holes.
Such an arrangement is inconvenient, since it requires relatively precise positioning of the runner. This can be overcome by providing longitudinally elongate attachment holes in the runner. However, adjustment of the rigging can be needlessly time-consuming, especially if any of the structural members is misaligned.
Since performance rigging may need to be reconfigured between performances, the guide system the capability of being easily assembled and dismantled. There is therefore a need for a guide system for which alignment is less critical.
The present invention is a system in which an arbor is guided between generally vertical pairs of rails or guides attached to generally horizontal supports. While the horizontal support has a plurality of attachment holes spaced to define a consistent spacing between the members of a given pair of guides, the guides themselves do not have distinct attachment points; instead, each guide engages a clamp or clip which is in turn attached to the support. Therefore, the guide is not confined to discrete vertical relationships with the support. The clip and the guide are configured to have precisely mating surfaces which preclude undesired movement of the guide relative to the support. Also, the clip can be attached to a backing plate instead of to the support. This allows the attachment of an additional length of guide or of various auxiliary devices to the guide, without the necessity of any attachment holes in the guide.